Christmas With Sonic
by Happymystery12
Summary: Yeah, they go haywire. Rated for mild to moderatish violence.


It was Christmas morning, and Shadow was the one to wake up first. (surprising, huh?) He slipped out of bed and walked downstairs to look around. He saw the tree they decorated and smiled. No one had ever seen him smile before, not even Rouge. He heard someone get up and head toward the stairs, and hid. He somehow knew who it was. 'Amy,' he thought. Shadow had hid behind the couch on the opposite side of the room. When he heard Amy walk back up the stairs, he waited. Each door had a certain ringer when they c opened the door, and stopped when they closed it. This was reset every month. Amy's ringer was 'The Chipmunks' Song'. Shadow's was 'Nuttin' for Christmas'.

Soon Sonic's ringer-- 'Jingle Bells'-- went off. 'Duh…' Shadow thought and jumped onto the couch. He thought, 'Once everyone gets up, they'll all open their presents.' He looked at the tree. 'Wonder if I got anything…' he wondered. Sonic was halfway down the stairs and jumped down. "Hey, Shadow!" he quietly said. Shadow replied, "Hey." 'How can he be so hyper this early…?' Shadow thought as Sonic walked into the kitchen.

Shadow walked back up to his room. He had shut the ringer off before he went downstairs, but someone decided to play a little joke. 'Nuttin' for Christmas' started playing. It startled Cream, who grabbed her pillow, threw it at Shadow charged at him, and tackled him. "WHY IS YOUR RINGER SO LOUD??!! MR. SONIC LEFT HIS RINGER ON, I KNOW THAT. SO DID AMY, BUT YOUR'S IS REALLY, REALLY LOUD!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!" She then walked back to her room, and slammed the door. Amy came out sleepily and asked, "What's with all the noise." Shadow started to explain, "Someone turned my--" Cream yelled, "Mr. Shadow left his ringer on real loud!" Amy glared at him.

Amy couldn't stand to see her best friend mad. She 'calmly' walked back into her room, grabbed her PikoPiko hammer, and charged at Shadow. He ran and jumped down to the first floor. Sonic came out of the kitchen and was bashed by Shadow, who flipped after knocking Sonic down, then kept running. He jumped out the window and ran out into the backyard. Amy wasn't far behind! Amy sped up and bashed Shadow with her hammer. He tumbled down the hill and soon caught himself at the bottom. Sonic wanted to know why he was bashed, Cream demanded to know why Shadow's ringer was on, and everyone else wanted to know why so much noise! Shadow jumped over Amy and ran into the house, ran up the stairs, and locked himself in his room. He turned his ringer off.

Everyone was arguing, until Sonic said, "Why don't we ask Shadow for his side of the story?" Rouge flew up to Shadow's room and knocked on his window. She asked if she could talk to him, and he said yes. She asked what happened. "Are YOU going to bash me with that thing?" he asked her. "No." Rouge replied, and Shadow started. "Someone turned my ringer on after I left my room. I don't know who. When I went back up, I opened my door, and my ringer was loud enough to wake Cream. She grabbed her pillow, threw it at me, and then TACKLED me. She started yelling, and her racket woke Amy up after Cream had gone back to her room. Cream told Amy what her view was. Amy went back into her room, grabbed that THING, and chased me with it. I knocked Sonic down, but kept running. I guess bashing Sonic made her angrier, and when we got out there, she bashed me, and then I ran back up here." Rouge stood there, eyes bugged out, mouth gaping open.

She flew back down and explained what happened. Amy blushed, knowing she had done something wrong. They all went back in. Shadow had already taken his presents up to his room. They all opened theirs and ate Christmas dinner.

Shadow now had a trinket of Maria's, Professor Gerald's diary, a little handmade doll, and plenty of clothes. He smiled. When he heard a knock on his door, he went over to the door and found a handmade card in front of the door. He picked it up and read it.

_Sorry to jump to conclusions. I shouldn't have.-Cream_

_Well, we all had fun after that mishap, right?-Sonic_

_I didn't know anything about this!-Knuckles_

_Thanks for telling me what happened.-Rouge_

_I couldn't stand to see everyone arguing.-Tails_

_Sorry I hit you. I guess it was just because we were tired. I actually turned on your ringer. I didn't know it was that loud. Sorry... -Amy_

Shadow smiled as he put the card on his dresser.


End file.
